Rumores y epidemia de asombro
by yamila.ar
Summary: La espontaneidad de House genera rumores. A ver a dónde conducen...


**Rumores y epidemia de asombro**

Me paro frente a la puerta vaivén de Urgencias con dos vasos de café en la mano. Sé que debe verse raro en mí, pero es que en las últimas dos semanas se me ha hecho costumbre bajar aquí a media tarde para charlar con ella. Simples y triviales conversaciones. Sin tocar temas médicos ni personales. Sólo charlar.

Definitivamente es raro. ¿Qué hago yo, el ermitaño Gregory House, invitando un café y charlando con la jefa de Urgencias, una mujer ocupada y, encima de todo, comprometida? Ése no soy yo. Es una copia defectuosa de mí mismo, con mi físico y mi bastón... quizá también con mi cerebro, pero le sobra corazón. Ese órgano que yo no tengo.

Detengo mis desvaríos cuando la veo aparecer con una sonrisa cansada. Su cabello está ligeramente húmedo, seguramente ha estado transpirando con tanto trabajo duro. Urgencias no es fácil. Y muy a mi pesar reconoceré que el solo hecho de verla sonriéndome así me ha cortado toda comunicación con mi sistema nervioso central. Bueno, no toda. Aún la veo, la escucho, la huelo, y me mantengo en pie con los vasos en mi mano. De mi respiración y mi ritmo cardíaco no estoy muy seguro.

- ¿Hoy invitas tú? – pregunta divertida. Me doy cuenta de que me falta el aire, así que inspiro para poder hablar.

- No te acostumbres. Mis fondos son limitados.

- Se te limita comprando suministros para tus vicios, así que no te quejes. – Me señala acusadora y me resulta un enorme esfuerzo mantener mi expresión indiferente.

La veo estirar su mano y tomar su vaso. Y noto que le falta algo que me llamaba poderosamente la atención hasta hoy.

- ¿Y tu anillo?

Se detiene en seco. Y enseguida intenta mostrarse natural, pese a que se mueve con nerviosismo. Da un largo trago al café y yo la imito mientras la escucho responder.

- Chase y yo terminamos anoche. – Pretende sonar sólo informativa. Pero evidentemente hay algo más en su actitud que no logro identificar.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Caminamos hasta una pared cercana y apoyamos nuestras espaldas allí, parados hombro con hombro.

- Pretendía que me fuera con él a Australia. Y yo no tenía intenciones de moverme de este hospital. – Suspira largamente y da otro sorbo al café. – Ni siquiera discutimos. Recogí mis cosas de su departamento y me volví al mío... Afortunadamente no tenía cosas de él allí. Ya se ha ido al aeropuerto esta mañana.

Wow. Es mujer oficialmente libre. Y el cobarde del cangurín ha huido a refugiarse con su mami.

- Bien por ti. El rubiales siempre fue un idiota.

Se ríe animada con mi comentario. Se está relajando. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados.

- Algo de razón llevas, - suspira. – Es raro que opines, a ti no te afecta... – su tono es curioso. Y siento su mirada clavada en mí, aunque estoy fingiéndome muy concentrado en una mancha de la pared de enfrente.

- Eso no es cierto. Su partida es buena para mí.

- ¿Por qué es eso?

- Porque te quiero.

¡Hey! ¿De dónde salió eso? Abro los ojos como platos y giro la cabeza hacia ella, que está tan sorprendida como yo. Aunque en su gesto no logro descifrar si es sorpresa-feliz o sorpresa-enfado.

Está dura. El vaso cae al suelo derramando el poco café que le ha quedado. Y así, sin mudar su expresión, se separa de la pared y camina lentamente hasta perderse tras las puertas vaivén.

Me siento idiota. Toda la gente que está en el pasillo volteó hacia nosotros desde mi exabrupto de sentimentalismo, y ahora me miran a mí entre murmullos. Ya estoy escuchando los rumores que comenzarán a correr... "¡La doctora Cameron rebotó al doctor House!" Mejor me voy, antes de que esto pase a mayores.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Ya han pasado dos días. La pierna me duele horrores. He ido de mi casa a mi despacho, y viceversa. Sin consultas. Sin visitas a Urgencias. Sin visitas a Wilson. Y apenas he hablado con mis lacayos. Evito por todos los medios escuchar lo que se debe estar rumoreando sobre mí.

Me he pasado los dos días comiéndome la cabeza. No logro entender su reacción. No logro encontrar indicativo alguno de lo que pudiera pasar por su cabeza en ese momento.

No sé cómo llego a la puerta de Wilson. Entro como de costumbre, sin llamar, y me siento frente a él con la frente apoyada en el mango de mi bastón.

- Se dice por ahí que le has dicho a Cameron que la quieres... – Aunque no lo miro sé que su tono es risueño. - ¿Vas a explicármelo?

Ahora sí lo miro. Tiene un codo apoyado en la mesa, y la cabeza sostenida por esa mano. Y con la otra agarra un lápiz que está mordiendo. Se está divirtiendo a costa mía.

- Se lo dije, sí.

- Y te rebotó olímpicamente, - afirma. Niego con la cabeza.

- No dijo nada. Ni señales de lo que pensó. Lo último que sé es que se dio media vuelta y se metió otra vez en Urgencias. Que no me parece buena señal.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho: no te ha dado indicios. No puedes conjeturar un diagnóstico si no tienes síntomas, ¿verdad? – Me mira con una ceja alzada. Odio cuando sigue mi línea de pensamiento. – Lo único que puedes hacer es ir y preguntarle.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Y exponerme a hacer un espectáculo público de mi humillación otra vez? No, gracias. Tuve suficiente el otro día.

- De acuerdo. Entonces haz lo de siempre. Mira cómo va a los brazos de otro.

No puedo rebatir esa lógica. En parte, porque es mi propia lógica. Pero dicho por boca de Wilson parece más definitivo. Así que asiento con la cabeza y me pongo en pie.

- Voy ahora mismo, - decido. Y salgo por la puerta de la misma forma que entré.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Me paro frente a la puerta vaivén de Urgencias. Lo único que tengo en la mano esta vez es el bastón, y hasta tengo ganas de arrojarlo lejos para evitar la presencia de objetos que pudieran infligir daño. Pensamiento estúpido de mi parte, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de objetos filosos presentes en un hospital...

Me ve por la ventanita de la puerta y su expresión me indica que está furiosa. Abre las vaivén de un golpe con su mano y se me acerca dando grandes zancadas. Por alguna razón que escapa a mi entendimiento no me logro mover.

Por fin se detiene a un paso. Y enseguida escucho el sonido de su palma golpeando mi mejilla.

Da media vuelta, y dos pasos. Me pica el lugar donde descargó su ira. Y debo tener las orejas coloradas de la humillación que siento.

Ahora da otra media vuelta, y tres pasos. La tengo a un palmo. Cierro los ojos, esperando otro golpe, reteniendo la respiración. Pero con la mano opuesta a la del golpe se apodera de mi nuca y me baja la cabeza para darme un beso que me quita el poco aire que me quedaba.

Se separa apenas dejándome totalmente aturdido. La miro. El enfado que había en su rostro hace apenas segundos ha desaparecido completamente, y ahora sólo hay dulzura. Balbuceo un par de incoherencias ante su mirada risueña antes de poder articular algo coherente.

- ¿Por qué la bofetada?

- Por decirme que me quieres de sopetón, sin anestesia, en medio del pasillo y justo el día que rompí con Chase.

Me lleva unos segundos procesar la información. Su mano trazando círculos en mi nuca no está precisamente ayudando. Tengo que hacerle otra pregunta, pero me está costando recordar cuál era... Ya.

- ¿Y por qué el beso?

- Por decirme que me quieres de sopetón, sin anestesia, en medio del pasillo y justo el día que rompí con Chase.

Ahora sí que estoy confundido. Y debe reflejarse en mi rostro, porque echa la cabeza hacia atrás y lanza una carcajada. Y su risa me encanta, pero en este momento no me apetece escucharla reír. Así que me inclino hacia ella y la callo con un beso furioso. Al separarnos me mira con el ceño fruncido, y ahora soy yo el que sonrío antes de explicarle.

- Eso fue por darme una bofetada, y luego un beso, y luego reírte de mí. – Parece comprender, porque vuelve a sonreír. Entonces miro a nuestro alrededor y me doy cuenta del espectáculo público que estamos dando. Tiro de su mano y empiezo a caminar rumbo a los ascensores. – Sígueme, - la invito. – Vámonos a un lugar menos público.

Pasamos tomados de la mano frente a varias decenas de rostros que llevan la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos. En cuanto tenga un rato libre me pasaré por el despacho de Cuddy a decirle que llame a Control de Enfermedades. Hay epidemia de asombro en el pasillo de Urgencias.

FIN


End file.
